1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to multiple wells located within a single offshore riser used in deepwater.
2. Background Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0126729 discloses systems and methods usable to operate on a plurality of wells through a single main bore. One or more chamber junctions are provided in fluid communication with one or more conduits within the single main bore. Each chamber junction includes a first orifice communicating with the surface through the main bore, and one or more additional orifices in fluid communication with individual wells of the plurality of wells. Through the chamber junctions, each of the wells can be individually or simultaneously accessed. A bore selection tool having an upper opening and at least one lower opening can be inserted into the chamber junction such that the one or more lower openings align with orifices in the chamber junction, enabling selected individual or multiple wells to be accessed through the bore selection tool while other wells are isolated from the chamber junction. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0126729 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,420 discloses a dual completion for gas wells including a dual base with a primary hanger incorporated in the base. Primary and secondary coiled tubing strings extend through the base at a downwardly converging angle of 2 degree or less. The dual base is mounted on an annular blowout preventer. At the top of the annular blowout preventer is a tubing centralizer that aligns the two tubing strings parallel to one another. The blowout preventer has two side ports below the bladder allowing the operator to produce gas from the annulus, to flare gas to atmosphere or to pump in kill fluid in the event of an emergency. The alignment of the tubing strings allows production recorders to be run in either string. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,420 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,196 discloses a method for perforating in a dual, parallel pipe string tubingless well. A crossover passage or port connects these pipe strings. Each pipe string is provided with a landing nipple at about the same depth below the crossover port. A radioactive source tool, which includes a radioactive pill for transmitting radiation in angular directions and a seating member for seating the radioactive source tool in the landing nipple arranged in one of the pipe strings, is pumped through the one pipe string until the seating member is landed in the landing nipple. The radioactive pill is suspended from the seating member a predetermined distance which is approximately the level at which it is desired to perforate. A perforating assembly, which includes a directional perforating gun, a directional radiation detector, a radioactivity-sensitive gun-firing mechanism including a source of electrical power for causing actuation of the perforating gun, a rotation device for causing the perforating gun to rotate, a seating member for seating the perforating assembly in the landing nipple arranged in the other pipe string, and a locomotive device for moving the perforating assembly through the other pipe string, is then pumped through the other pipe string until the seating member lands in the landing nipple. The detector of the perforating assembly is suspended a predetermined distance from the seating member so that it is positioned at the same level as the radioactive pill in the adjacent pipe string. The firing mechanism utilizes a switch which is actuated when the radioactive count detected by the radiation detector reaches a predetermined level. The directional gun is aimed so as to fire in a predetermined angular direction when the directional detector is facing the radioactive pill. The perforating assembly is rotated by circulating fluid in the pipe strings. After the perforating gun has fired, the perforating assembly is removed from the other pipe string. The radioactive source tool is then removed from the one pipe string. The perforating gun may be reloaded and the perforating procedure repeated at a different level in the well bore after repositioning the radioactive source tool and perforating assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,196 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,267 discloses a splitter assembly is positioned downhole within a conductor for separating two or more tubular strings placed within the conductor. A splitter housing may include a first bore and a second bore for separating a first well from a second well, and a plug positioned in one of the bores including a top face sloping downwardly toward the other bore. One or more guide plates secured to the splitter housing and positioned above the plug guide a bit or other tool toward one of the first bore and the second bore. The splitter housing may be positioned along the conductor after the conductor is jetted in place. According to the method, the plug in one of the bores is retrieved after a casing is run in one well, so that the second bit and the second casing will pass through the bore which previously included the plug. U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,267 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.